Darlian Dairies
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Needing to go on a holiday Relena never thought it'd end up in another kidnapping. Not only that, but the mystery of her Grandmother and Heero Yuy will be answered. The thing is, these were questions she never wanted answered. 1xR 3x4
1. Chapter 1

Pre-Script notes: This will be a series of oneshots that will be following some kind of time line order. I want to focus on the characterization of Gundam Wing while exploring the themes that are found throughout the show. If a solid plot (like a big bad or a general story line) forms I hope to follow it to completion or complete an arc. This is more to get me writing again, something I really miss.

Even though it is called The Darlain Diaries it will follow all the cast members and their own POVs. At the start of each chapter there will be some pre-script notes and at the end postscript explaining anything I might feel is unclear or what/when things are being referenced.

As ahead of time, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I might make I hope to catch them before uploading the chapter but as I am human I may not do that.

For this chapter the point of view is mostly from Dorothy and Relena. It will explore the odd similarities between Heero and Zechs as well as Relena and Trieze. Also, it will explore the way both Relena and Zechs use the Peacecraft title during times of war and what it actually means to be a Peacecraft.

Another note if anyone is willing to Beta-read I would appreciate the advice and service!

Revised 8/11/12

Darlain Diaries

Chapter 1: The mask of a Peacecraft

The year was AC 197 and peace had found a way to blossom once more. Everything had fallen back into a strange limbo since Christmas but the people of both earth and space were far from complaining. It was thanks to this limbo that Relena Darlain the time to spend with her longtime friend and once enemy Dorothy Catalonia. The two of them were seated in her sun room with a chess board in-between. Relena had on a thoughtful look as she stared down at the board. It was a complex game as with anything dealing with the platinum blonde. Her honey hair hung loose around her shoulders dripping down towards the board she leaned over. Finally the 18-year old moved to take her white pawn to the next spot on the board.

"Oh Miss Relena, do you really think that is the wisest move?" Dorothy chided as she toyed with her latest captive, the bishop. "Off to send the pawn to war? Not your favorite knight?"

The Vice Foreign Minster's eyebrow twitched in irritation, the friendly game was of course never that friendly. "This isn't a war Dorothy; it's a friendly game of chess."

"But Miss Relena! This is the prefect platform for a war….after all it all boils down to the same level don't you agree?" Her voice was cool but the distain was clear and sharp. Dorothy played with the bishop in her hand and stared at Relena with hidden amusement.

"I'm not even going to ask what you mean and just let you explain." Relena sighed and rested her chin into the palm of her hand as she leaned against the table. "Tell me Dorothy how does it boil down to the same level?"

Oh Relena swore that the woman's eyebrows moved on their own as she took the hot air right out of her.

"WELL if you are going to be like that Miss Relena how about a different topic?" In a quick move Dorothy moved her next piece into play. She noticed quickly the change of airs in the former White-Fang member. The woman across the board was now out for blood- or in this case Relena's pride. "How you and Trieze are just so similar it is terrifying!"

Now that caught the diplomat's attention, eyes narrowing Relena waited for her to go on. How was she like that man? He craved war, sought after it, created it! It was because of some sick fascination with that man did Une murdered her father and set her down the path of self-destruction.

That however was a lie.

One Relena wasn't going to admit to ever thinking either. Instead her mind reeled and went to justify herself against the accusation.

After all it wasn't until she found her own purpose, her own strength, that she set forth her own direction in life. That direction oddly enough matching up with Trieze's master plan, after all she came to that startling conclusion during the Eve Wars.

"Oh now I have your attention, well Miss Relena it is your move." Dorothy waited smugly until the next white piece found its new location before continuing, "You are most like him….you both wanted, or want peace, each too stubborn to change your current path wherever that led you. Also…you are most cruel to your knights." Picking up her black knight she placed it right before Relena's.

"Cruel?" Relena asked almost too stunned. How was she cruel? Wasn't this about their political ideals? Large blue eyes blinked a few times as she tried to recover.

"Oh yes most cruel. Your poor knights….they see you above everyone else, a queen…a king…no a god above men! How they idolize you, and yet you ask them to see you as a human." Pale slender finger toyed with the knight making it sway on the tile. "You want them to love you beyond their capabilities. Yet, they can't because you above all must stand above all else even their own life - for you are their life."

The young politician's eyebrows knit in confusion lips parted to defend. "You are talking as if I am not human Dorothy but I am. Don't I have a right to…I don't know live my life?"

"Oh but Miss Relena, angel of peace, the wartime queen, you are not human in the eyes of the world. Haven't we spoken like this before? This is why I love you." The pale finger finally left the knight singling the end of her move. "Trieze was so cruel to his knights who loved him, but Zechs and Une both knew his goals and his wish for peace. In that end they followed him to his death….I wonder if you will be the same. Ask Heero to kill you….for the sake of peace. My I wonder if he will would." The woman purred almost thinking about it. Dorothy leaned forwards interlocking her fingers with each other and the look in her eyes chilled Relena. Even as the sun shone brightly into the room she couldn't shake the ice gripping her heart sinking into her veins.

Relena's mouth opened and closed a few times trying to form her next words but only finding a weak response instead. "I still don't understand how I am like that man….."

Rolling her eyes and breaking the chilling contact Dorothy tsked her finger at the young woman in front of her, "You are both born of high standing, and both are so cunning with your words and have the ability to sway even those of strong wills and minds to your ideals. If you wanted to, you could create your own 'specials' but isn't that the preventers Miss Relena? Your own little personal army…all ready to protect you and the world from the scary terrorist that threaten peace." There was a smile of pleasure as the woman who would one day become the Titanium Queen of earth watched Relena's face reach the same conclusion.

She nearly forgot it was her move and she hastily moved her rook onto a tile. "I would never use them like that…..ever Dorothy and you know that!"

"Oh you may not mean to but that's what is different about you and Trieze, he created the specials in order to achieve his peace where yours only maintain it. Mind you in a non-oppressive way, after all the angel of peace cannot have an iron fist." Moving her next piece into play she smirked with victory. "Check and Mate miss Relena." The iron fist would come from her of course. The platinum blonde was anything but soft.

All Relena could do was stare down at the board as Dorothy once again played her like a puppet on a string. It would be her to lead to those conclusions but at the same time she couldn't see the differences between herself and Trieze now. They were too strikingly the same and it caused her stomach to twist and turn with anxiety.

"…and I always find it interesting you adopt the Peacecraft name in the times of war Miss Relena." That caused her head to snap back up. "You only become a Peacecraft when there is battle….what does that mean about your family? After all Zechs is the same, you both use your birth names as weapons against the world. You use peace as a weapon." Her head was spinning at the second fold of Dorothy's mental attack hit true.

Licking her lips Relena stood, "I think it is time we end our time together Dorothy."

"Oh but Miss Relena I was having so much fun chatting to you about the past." Blue eyes sparkled with the chaos she had caused. "But if you insist, I'm sure you have more documents to read and review." Giving a mock bow the forkbrow woman left the sunroom and left the young Darlian with her own dangerous thoughts.

Relena fell to her plush chair as the door clicked to a close and stared out into the stunning sunshine. Her right hand rested limply in her lap while the left pushed back her bangs from her eyes.

What did it mean to be a Peacecraft? What did it mean to be a Darlian? And also what did it mean to be both of those things? It was something she thought had answered by the end of the war. She thought she understood her place in the world and even the woman she wanted to be. Yet it was Dorothy's snide and cruel observation of her character threw Relena into a state of confusion.

There was no hoping in arguing with herself to deny the characteristics she shares with the Creator of Oz. It would be a battle she'd lose so instead she focused on her current dread.

Would she ask Heero to kill her if she became a risk to the world? Would she follow in Trieze's path to protect peace? Her legs felt weak and her head light. She directed her eyes away from the sun room to the board in front of her shifting slightly to grab the last knight.

The answer was yes. If she wanted anyone to kill her she wanted it to be Heero. She didn't want it to be some nameless or faceless assassin who reason or cause was misguided. After all, assassinations didn't bring peace but she wouldn't want to live if she caused that peace to crumble. Relena sighed and laughed half-heartedly at the thought. It was cruel. It was extremely cruel to ask Heero to be the one yet she would still do it regardless. She would beg him if she had to. If taking her own life was impossible it would have to be him.

Dorothy was right yet again.

And she hated her for it.

There was a knock at the door and her head jerked towards it. Her hair blinded her for a moment as the door opened without a sound. A young man that stood at roughly six foot entered the room. His eyes were a striking Persian blue and his hair untamed looked at her with a questioning glance. The Preventers jacket was unzipped and she could see the simple white shirt he wore under it. The man's arms were crossed as if waiting for an explanation.

"Hello Heero." Relena greeted him with a slow smile.

The man Heero Yuy came and left at his own whims. Some days he would act as her shadow other days he would be in space or earth doing whatever mission for peace he could find. The Preventers were an organization for soldiers who could not settle down in peace. It was for those trained for war and found no rest in peace.

The perfect solider was one that never rested. That never could rest despite the wish to.

The pressure of his stare only grew stronger as he waited for an explanation.

"My isn't it a lovely day? Maybe I should go walking in the gardens…." It was one she wasn't willing to give. Relena was sure Dorothy looked like the cat that had the mouse, bird, and even the lizard for lunch. And, she didn't want to be the one to tell him why she looked so pleased leaving the estate.

After all, she didn't even want to agree to the things that she-devil said.

"hn."

OH that was a bad sign, that hn meant he didn't really care. In the language of Heero Yuy there were many types of Hn. Actually Relena had on mental record a count of 26 types.

03: The short hn while working on something usually meant shut up and leave him alone- mostly directed at Duo Maxwell and herself.

14: A longer hn while in conversation meant he understood what you were saying and most of the time agreed with you – that was saved and used mostly with Trowa Barton, Chief Une, and yes herself during times of political advice.

11: The hn that was deep and had a hint of agitation meant that it was time to stop what you were doing and get to the point. That one was again used mostly on herself and sometimes with Quatre Winner and almost all of the time with Duo.

Type 11 was currently the 'hn' he was using.

Relena glanced at him sheepishly before sighing, "Dorothy said some things that I wasn't too happy to hear but…I have to agree with." She slumped against her chair and closed her eyes suddenly tired. Her hair draped over her shoulders catching the reflection of the light. Even tired and slumped she remained elegant. "Heero….if I asked you to kill me would you do it?"

There was a sudden stillness in the room now, one caused by Heero Yuy. It was amazing the effect he had on people. No matter how amazing he told her she was, Relena thought that he was the amazing one. He gave her strength to keep going, to be who she was. But now she was losing sight of that person, Relena was fading away due to the weight of her titles.

Sometimes, though however rarely "just Relena" came out when Heero was around. The 18 year old girl who was in love and who wanted to be loved in return. The girl who would follow a boy to the frozen hell of the south to give him a message. The girl who was now looking up at him with big eyes and a hopeful expression that just maybe, maybe he would cross the room and hold her in his arms.

"Relena…." There was tightness in his voice as he tried to understand what the woman meant. He had countless of times threaten to kill her of course but each time he fell short. Each time his finger refused to pull the trigger, so why was she asking this of him now?

"I only say that because…." Her eyes looked away from him, focused on a distant thought and returned to him. "…..never mind don't worry about it Heero." There were a few moments that the two simply stared at each other. Each unwilling to let it go or let it be explained. It was a battle of wills the two fought using only eye contact. As youths Relena would often chase after him using her words to try and keep the runaway close but as her own problems skyrocketed she learned to let him go. Instead she focused on revenge; she followed the ideals of her biological father, became queen, and lastly found some balance between a realistic peace and her own ideals. It wasn't until the last stage did Heero actually come to her, and stood beside her. Since then their relationship was filled heated glances, energized (one sided) arguments, and respect for what the other has to do. It lacked one thing though.

It completely and utterly lacked romance. Yes she loved him, and it wasn't the same infatuation of youth. When she was younger she needed him, she needed to be like him. Maybe it was her own Peacecraft blood that made her reckless. If one was to ask what was the most striking quality of a Peacecraft it would be their often suicidal tendencies to fulfill their objectives.

The proof was her brother and herself.

She really felt sorry for Noin who for the most part looked after two very suicidal siblings. Yet it was Relena's own disregard for herself that pushed her into the battle zone and all of her other accomplished in the past two and a half years. It led her to every step of her journey and more often than not it led her to Heero.

It didn't help he had his own homicidal with a splash of suicidal tendencies as well.

"I think….I think I need a holiday." The 18 year old Vice Foreign Minister mused softly as he still waited for an explanation.

"Hn."

Oh number 17….he didn't think that was very amusing now did he?

"I will have a week off soon and I think it is about time I started to act…well like a human again Heero. I feel like I've become…disconnected." She watched his reaction carefully. "I'm not asking for your advice or permission either, I'm just talking out loud."

Heero's face remained neutral almost bored. He stood still at the door arms never becoming uncrossed or relaxed. She pondered what he was thinking or if he found this at all irritating.

Yes….their relationship was seriously lacking romance despite how they cared for each other.

And again Dorothy was painfully right.

Heero didn't see her as a person.

And really he was the last thing she needed at the moment.

ooOooo

Heero did not appreciate Dorothy's appearance early that morning. The woman was chaos it gave her pleasure to cause it at Relena's expense. Yet for some strange reason Relena enjoyed the woman's company or at least tolerated it.

The former gundam pilot leaned against the kitchen counter while the two played their games in the sun room. Again he was in-between missions and found himself at Relena's side. There was something peaceful about the two story modest mansion that made the solider in him feel at ease. This was the closet place he could call a home to return to. It was one that always welcomed him with open arms, never questioned his coming or goings, and most importantly lacked anything to do with the violence of the outside world.

The young man reached for a red apple that sat in a bowl near him and brought it to his mouth. The sweet tart juices leaked into his mouth as he thought about the woman only a few rooms away from him. Relena once again welcomed him back and let him assume the position of her daily guard. The clingy girl he had met two years ago was replaced by an independent woman who refused to lean on him more then she needed to.

Actually, she didn't lean on him at all anymore.

It was a strange thing but the stronger the bonds of peace grew the more he felt like he was leaning on her for support. It was a world he could have only dreamed of but never actually thought he'd be living in. So as the missions decreased and the terrorist grew fewer in number he found himself more and more here by Relena's side.

The prefect solider was losing his place in life and was following his emotions for guidance.

Heero took another bite of the apple when he heard the sharp click of heels heading towards him. With a dull look he watched as chaos waltzed into spacious kitchen.

"Well if it isn't the prefect dog." She crossed her arms smirking. "You should go tend to your master I believe I may have upset the poor princess."

With a flick of his wrist the half eaten apple went into the trash. "Do you ever get bored of causing trouble Dorothy?"

"Why Yuy, you should know me better than that, Trouble is what I cause…also I believe my darling Relena has become stale. What would the world do if she lost herself? No, no. I need her as sharp and as fresh as they day she became queen." The jaw of the young man tightens at the remarks but he moved past her to the sun room.

"Show yourself out." It was cold maybe even threatening. Quatre should have killed her when he had the chance but the blond pilot was far too kind. Instead Heero opened the door without much ceremony and watched the girl he would follow into hell. She looked worn. Blue eyes were dull lost in thought in her thoughts. Her hair was lifelessly around he.. Yet, he still found her beautiful and it was another image that was burned into his mind.

Without reason, she became his angel on the battlefield. At times near death it would always be her face he saw, in confusion he would hear her voice, and even when he doubted his actions she would be the one to create clarity and cement his next course of action.

Crossing his arms he waited for her to acknowledge him, at times like this he felt like he became the chaser instead of the other way around. The moments past between them and even fewer words.

He stared.

She dodged.

He continued to stare.

She caved and answered the unspoken questions in a roundabout way.

He looked at her with disapproval.

She said something that caused him to be taken back.

Kill her? His mind reeled in on itself as she toyed with her hair and looked away from him. She was now muttering on about taking a vacation. All he could do with acknowledge it with a 'hn' as he searched for meaning in her words.

Why would he kill her? It was true he had said he would kill her – a few times actually – and came close to it just as many. Yet, a world without her caused his world to shake and crumble at the thought.

Had she forgotten the vow he made? He would no longer kill. And for the most part he kept true to the vow, his missions hardly ever dealing with human life or the loss of it.

It was why he kept seeking refuge here.

"…and so I was thinking that I could go see Quatre on L3. I really do miss him….I think I'll call him tonight and see if he can accept me." Relena was still blabbering on about her vacation he was ignoring for the most part.

" …and then I'll send a report to Une….I would have to fly by private shuttle though it would be nice to take a normal one. " She moved to the small desk located in the room and pulled out her digital planner. " Let's see…I could leave by Sunday at the latest. " Somehow he tracked her movements with his eyes though his mind was still lingering on that strange question. The moment to question about it had past. All he could do was stand quietly and act like he was listening.

"…yes that'll work out fine….and Heero?" Their eyes met again and this time he felt his gut clench. He was not going to like what was coming next.

"I want you to stay here. Or at least…wherever you are when you aren't with me. I plan to go alone." Or as he heard it ' with anyone but you'.

Post Script Notes:

Well there is the finish of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I feel at the end of Endless Waltz Heero's and Relena's relationship becomes reversed. He is the one chasing after her (even to save her from a seen or unseen enemy) while Relena rushes off to fight old men with stubborn ideas in stuffy rooms. The battle for peace takes place where Heero can no longer fight so his only option is to give support and being supported by Relena.

In turn Relena becomes independent learning to lean on her own strength but often thinking of what Heero would do- or even approve of.

Their relationship is based on commonalities, differences, and respect for how the other fights for peace. It completely lacks anything romantic yet they can't be without the other.

I also found that Trieze and Relena often mirror each other in the series; Trieze may have once been like Relena but took the path of being a man- in this case a warrior to find peace. In Relena's case she took the other method of being a diplomat and in the end supported the world Trieze had already started for her. In a funny way she became the next Trieze of the new era.

Next Chapter:

What does it mean to be oneself? What does it mean to be free? Or do the bonds of the world tie everyone and everything together. Is it the red string that binds us by our hands or by the throats?

Heero and Relena have always been fated to cross paths time and time again but for the first time Relena finds herself questioning just what pulls them together. What sort of gravity did the two of them have?

In an effort to find out Relena escapes to space and into the arms of an old friend.

90% complete just need to go through it!


	2. Chapter 2

Pre-Script:

Going through some editing of this chapter

.

There isn't much else to say other than this might have some 3R fluff. While I can see Dorothy and Quatre together, I still ship strongly 3x4 and as you will see the close friendship between Relena and Quatre.

Darlian Dairies

Chapter two: Clumsy People

When the video call came late that evening Quatre was surprised to see Relena on screen. Out of all the gundam pilots He was the one who worked most closely with her. Often they would tag team debate discussions, have long meetings in the privacy of their homes, and even go out to the occasional work dinner when time allowed. It had gotten to a point the tabloids were calling the two a secret couple.

The two of them however laughed it off but sometimes the blond prince of space wondered what it would be like if it were true. The idea bounced around in his head as he stared out the window at the simulated moon before the video phone rang. It would mean the women his sisters have been sending would stop and also the constant questioning of 'who the lucky girl' was going to be. As for Relena, he wondered if it would ease up on her more aggressive suitors who were more interested in lifting their position or her wealth.

The only problem with the plan however was one Heero Yuy. How would he feel? Sure he did a fantastic job guarding the young officials' body and ideals but he did a terrible job at protecting her heart. He was truly clumsy with anything that dealt with that woman's heart.

Yet, Quatre found that all of them were clumsy.

A familiar face appeared on the screen, a soft smile and warm eyes greeted him.

"Miss Relena!" He smiled warmly at the screen. She looked more alive as she waved compared to the past few months. Her eyes were sparkling and there was something renew about her. Maybe, just maybe she was calling to tell him that she and Heero eloped.

Hell would freeze over first.

"Quatre! I feel like it has been ages since I've seen you." Relena leaned forward resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "I have a favor to ask you though so forgive me for being so forward but I couldn't wait after I decided."

Or maybe it had….

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"I want to take a holiday…and I was wondering if I could…" She toyed with her hair looking away from the screen. "If I could come and stay with you for a bit."

Nope, Hell was still a boiling; it was a rings of fire paradise.

"Of course Miss Relena!" Quatre couldn't hide his grin; at least her visiting was good news. "But can I ask what brought it on?"

" Can it wait until I am there…I'll be coming alone."

It was cryptic but the Winner heir had a feeling of what wasn't being said. "Of course Miss Relena anything you need, just advise me of your shuttle time and I'll have my personal team meet you."

Her shoulders relax and with a nod as the plan was set, "thank you Quatre I just…I just need to get away." The young empath could hear the tears in her voice. All of this sudden planning was making him worry. There was something wrong but only a hunch on the cause, it would have to wait until she arrived.

Of course he had his suspicions though. It all was centered around a green tank and spandex short wearing solider.

"You are always welcome here Miss Relena, you are very dear to my heart." The young man nodded touching the screen gently unable to ease a friend in pain in physical form.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then, I will leave in the morning." With that Relena smiled one last time before the video feed faded to black.

This all was troublesome, but his mind went to the only person who could have caused this. What was Heero doing? Or the better question what was Heero not doing?

OooOOooo

The shuttle ride was uneventful but guilt settled on her like a wet blanket. Heero did nothing but stare as she packed. He didn't speak in protest about her safety, he didn't complain, nor did he give her some sort of snide comment about taking a holiday. The man just stood there like an abandon dog that was being left behind.

His stare haunted her even as she stared at the earth from space. Her mind wandered aimlessly and without purpose. Below her the beautiful glass bead was soaked in equal amounts of blood and tears. Yet it always remained so beautiful from space. It remembered her of his eyes; the same clear blue that had shed just as many tears and seen just has much blood.

He was down there still…unless he already moved onto his next mission. In an stubborn attempt to avoid the guilt that was clenching her heart she looked away and closed her eyes. Three hours and she'll be at the Winner Residence.

In three hours, she'll finally be just Relena.

Soon a still peace overcame her and sleep clung heavily to her body. It was a lie to say she wasn't tired and Dorothy's visit made it worse with that dangerous insight. At 18 she came into power, partly out of respect for her late father, both adopted and biological, and of her own sheer strength. Most of the world still saw her as queen that united the world while the colonies saw her as the angel of peace. Both of these responsibilities were shoved upon her by her brother and that man.

At the time she hadn't realized it but now she could see their plan. As smart as she was, Relena still failed to see their duty, their shame, which they shifted to her. It was because of that she was in this position. While one had died for war, the other lived removed from it as if he were dead; they left the weight of peace for those left behind – herself, the former Lady Une, and the gundam pilots.

The price she paid however was her freedom. She was no longer Relena a girl – a woman who could simply live for herself. She could not spend idle days shopping, make friends for the company, nor could she even go alone to the movies. Things she took for granted back in her child hood. No, the former princess had to live for others- those who lost their lives, those who still live with the grief of war, and those who now live in peace.

Her mind wondered to the relics of war, the former gundam pilots and their lives now. Duo Maxwell still kept in close contact with her; he was a friend and confidant in times where she couldn't find Heero. They often passed information to each other their lives and the direction of their own objectives. It helped that they shared laughs at Heero's expense as well. His girlfriend-not-girlfriend also played an important part in Relena's current life, though they don't share close bonds the girls shared an understanding that grew from their chance meeting on Libra.

Trowa Barton was still a man she didn't understand but had a soothing aura. One that Relena could understand why Quatre enjoyed his company above the others. They had only met in passing a few times but Relena respected his insight and quiet kindness that radiated off him. The young man still worked in the circus but found he was working in the Preventers more often than not.

The Chinese pilot Wu-Fei was one she hardly had contact with. He now worked closely with Sally Po and Chief Une. He was the less approachable but took his work in protecting peace as seriously as the others. There actually wasn't much for her to think or say about that pilot.

Lastly there was Quatre who led the Winner cooperation. He stood as a representative of the colonies in the time of peace and worked to rebuild the damages done due to the wars. He was the only one of the gundam pilots who fought on the same battle field as her. Quatre understood how she fought and kept fighting while bullets were gone and the bombs disarmed. It was why she was running away there at least for the week.

She couldn't keep going without rest (even though on most days she'd argue that) she wasn't the prefect solider like Heero. Relena, after the Eve Wars, finally realized she could never be like Heero. No matter how much she wanted to.

She still remembered the day she sprained her ankle and he had the nerve to tell her 'I thought you were stronger than this'. He goaded her, pushed her, and demanded too much of a weak human with a head full of unrealistic ideals.

And it was that sort of attitude he always seemed to squash when he was around her.

"Miss Darlian we have landed." A gentle hand jarred her from her restless sleep.

Blue eyes opened slowly to stare at the preventer who was assigned to escort her. He was a young man around her age who had bright green eyes and sandy brown hair. He smiled down at her gently and offered her a hand. " We have zero-g here so let me help you up."

"Thank you Mr. Rogers." Returning the kind smile with one of her own she took his hand after doing her seatbelt.

It didn't take her long once leaving the shuttle to spot the blonde man with the warmest eyes she had ever seen. He was waiting for her with a matching smile. Relena's calm smile turned into a grin as she left the preventer and floated into the arms of Quatre Winner.

"Miss Relena!" he laughed as he spun her around in the weightless air. He had grown much like Heero. The blonde was now closer to his father's height while his body was still slight and kept the lean muscles of his youth. The young CEO however still kept his casual fashion of his family, keeping true to their desert heritage.

"I've missed you Quatre" She whispered into his chest while her arms clung to him.

Gently he held her with a soft smile, "Come on, let's return to my estate." Quatre's eyes went to the preventer, "Thank you for delivering the Vice Minster but we will no longer need your service, she is in very safe hands."

Preventer Roger was a bit taken back ready to argue when the former princess looked up. "There is nowhere safer than the Winner's estate Mr. Rogers. "

If the pissed look didn't show his offense to that statement, his tightly pressed lips and stiff salute would.. "If that is your wish…I shall be here to escort you for the return trip."

Maybe, she thought, it hurt his pride? Relena studied him for a moment before brushing the thought aside for now. With another smile, Relena nodded looping an arm with Quatre's floating with him to the exit. She could feel the calm already coming over her. This was indeed the best choice after all.

The ride to the Winner Estate was filled with heated talk about what the other has been doing lately. It was the casual coffee talk two friends had after not seeing each other for a few months.

The general gossip, which would always be more interesting than affairs of state.

"So…Duo and Hilde, they haven't actually made anything official?" Relena raised an eyebrow as they pulled up to the large building.

"Of course not…Duo denies everything still even when I tease him." There was a mischievous smile that didn't match the angelic face.

"I'm sure he'll come out and make a move…eventually." Relena laughed and let the Space CEO help her from the car.

"Maybe he needs a little push, but what kind of push I'm not sure yet. Maybe at your birthday party we can come up with something Miss Relena." Quatre laughed as he guided her inside, his body guards flanking them at a respectable distance.

"About that…." Relena sighed as she took a step into the impressive home. It didn't stun or shock her, after all she grew up in wealth and around others with wealth. Quatre's taste however was professional and even though he was far from cold the main entrance lacked a home's true warmth. He steered her to the elevator which lead to the pent house that was located on the top floor.

The guards entered in the set of codes to allow the metal doors to open and the two step through. "About that?" The fellow blonde echoing her.

"It seems Chief Une has already planned my party and it will be a political affair." The girl let out an irritated grunt and leaned against the cool walls as they surged upwards. " It seems that since I skipped my 17th birthday for work, my 18th was a hijacking, she saw it fit to have me stationary in my own home full of preventer security with a bunch of old men and women. In her words 'there will be no incidences this year' sadly I don't think that counts as a normal birthday do you?" For some reason tears prickled at the corner of her eyes.

"Miss Relena…" The young man looked at her helpless but grabbed her hand as they reached his floor. Not replying yet he took her to his spacious living area. The style was interesting. Low couches circled the outer portion of the area with a small table and plush pillows to act as chairs around it. Decorative floor lamps and tapestries added a bit of tribal flavor to the room.

"Don't miss Relena me Quatre." Another irritated sigh, mostly at herself escaped her lips as she half fell half lowered herself to one of the floor pillows. Her blue eyes stared up blinking away those pesky tears. "I am just…so frustrated at myself" The words were coming out easier then she thought. "I'm frustrated at for the last three years something horrible has happened on my birthday. I'm frustrated that I can't be myself around anyone but you pilots. I'm frustrated that…that I….." And with the word vomit the tears just slipped down her cheek.

Three years ago she cried so easily. Now, she felt like she hadn't cried in ages and it was all coming out now.

Relena knew Quatre was sitting beside her now. At first he was looking away and let her have her cry. He didn't stop her, or chided her, or even tried to comfort her. After a few more dozen tears he gently pulled her up to a sitting position before wrapping his arms around her slight frame. Face tucked away into his chest she cried, truly cried and let herself go. The time for words had passed, and with clingy fingers Relena held onto him.

At first she didn't make any sounds just her quiet weeping filled the air. Gentle hands stroked her hair soothing the fear that clenched her chest, and the dam was broken. For a good twenty minutes Relena shifted in-between wails and hiccupping completely soaking the man's chest. When the tears were gone, no longer having the energy to make anymore Relena just clung to him numbly.

When was the last time someone held her like this?

Made her feel safe.

She remembered when her mother would hold her as she cried, how her father wouldn't be far behind. That was when she was just Relena.

How she missed being just Relena.

Quatre's soothing touch was lulling her to another sleep. One, where she found no answers but at least rest.

He whispered something to her, in what she figured was his native language but she couldn't understand. But it caused her to smile softly as sleep took her.

OOoooOooo

"Sleep well little princess." Quatre whispered to her softly stroking the soft strains of hair. At first her tears shocked him but he figured she needed to cry. So he allowed his shoulder to be the one she found find comfort on.

This is what happens when the worlds expects too much out of a person. It was true the pilots had given their souls to battle, but after the war was over they had nothing left to do. It was people like Relena who carried the weight of their actions.

Heero was right she was the strongest of them all, and he was honestly surprised she hadn't broken down sooner.

Thinking of Heero, his eyes darted to the shadows of his hallway. First Duo and now Heero. He really needed to fix his security. Shifting Relena gently down to the pillow, he grabbed a blanket and covered her before standing.

Well it worked out for the best that he was here; the two needed a distraction from each other.

Not bothering to announce the obvious Quatre made his way to his office, knowing Heero would follow. Once the door was shut and the light flickered on he turned to look at his fellow friend and comrade. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Quatre made to ease the tension with a smile. "She is exhausted Heero, and sometimes a woman needs a good cry."

The man just snorted and looked away.

"So are you going to explain why you broke into my home and watched from the shadows?" leaning against his desk Quatre poked what he assumed was the wounded wolf. It was a dangerous thing but it had to happen.

Another 'hn' came out of his lips his eyes narrowing slightly. There was an inner battle going on and it was clear in the reflection of those blue eyes. "Or are you going to tell me why she came here without you? And you still felt a need to sneak onto her shuttle and follow her?" Oh that hit the nail on the head as the man's jaw muscle twitched.

"Heero you hn-ing isn't going to change anything." Arms crossed the blonde waited for an explanation of his actions.

Another pregnant silence followed before the 01 voice filled the air. "She doesn't need me."

For a moment Quatre felt his eyebrows shoot up but before he could refute that statement the ex-pilot continued.

" She hasn't needed me for a long time Quatre, she is strong on her own and I've been only weighing her down. What she has been working for is the focus of her life but every time I return to stand by her I feel that I only get in the way." This was one of the few times Heero actually voiced his feelings, but he continued on as if needing to hear them out loud himself. "She told me once that she wanted me to visit her more because I give her strength to go on but I feel like I have the opposite effect." He drew a hand through his hair almost as if irritated at it.

"I can't follow her where she is going."

And there was the truth of the matter.

"Heero….have you told her this?" The two of them were so good at communicating to others but when it came to each other, Quatre was sure they failed completely.

"…"

As shown by example A. With a shake of his head, "Well…it is a good reason why you are here because I have a mission for you concerning Relena and a possible threat. I think…you should take the time to go on it and sort out what you are feeling. It is you always telling us to follow our emotions so take some time to figure out yours." Offering a small smile he moved to brief Heero on the mission.

In truth it was a good thing Relena was here with him it would be the safest spot for her at the moment. It seems in honors of her 19th birthday some organization was planning to attack. Why and for what reason he hadn't a clue but Duo was already working on the case. He was sure Heero was already working on some lead and didn't bother to fill anyone else in on it.

They should be working with the preventers but once a gundam pilot- always a gundam pilot. It often meant working alone and ignoring any form of organization unless going undercover. Wu-Fei was the only one who seemed to like to belonging to one which was odd but understandable.

"I take it you already have some kind of lead on them….but Duo is going to C93-39 to see what he can find, I am sure he could use the backup…." Seeing the nod Quatre relaxed his shoulders some. Really Heero and Relena were too much alike….too much of a work-a-holic

"She'll be safe here…actually Trowa is in town so I was thinking we would go visit him and Cathy." He beamed a smile which seemed to lighten the mood some but didn't banish whatever demons Heero was currently fighting.

Mission accepted Heero had nothing else to say or do but exit.

Quatre could only put his face into the palm of his hand, what hopeless fools he had for friends.

OooOOooooO

Heero hadn't meant to say as much as he did to the empath but it couldn't be helped. He just wanted to exit quickly just in case Relena would wake; it was hard explaining to Quatre why he was here but to her? He wasn't sure if he had the ability to even look at her in the eyes at the moment.

Something however made him stop and drew his eyes to the sleeping girl on the floor. The blanket was pulled up around her and slightly tangled between her legs. Strains of hair stuck to her tear stained face as she ungracefully snored softly. Her eyes were still a bright puffy red and he could even see a bit of snot trailing down her nose.

And he couldn't help but think she was beautiful even now.

Without thinking he took a few steps towards the woman before kneeling. His hand instinctively went to brush away the hairs that stuck to her face checking for a fever. "You need to take care of yourself more…" Heero chided her softly feeling the heat radiating off her.

It would be a lie to say he wasn't jealous. That he hadn't thought about punching Quatre the moment they were alone but he couldn't direct it at anyone but himself. He was upset that he couldn't be the one she cried to, the one who couldn't – or wouldn't – hold her, the one who didn't comfort her.

He flinched slightly when center of his current conflict moved closer to him moaning slightly but didn't pull away. Heero had seen this before. Whenever she had a fever she would break down into an emotional mess. Most of the time it could have been about the sky being blue but part of him was sure it was about her current situation.

Countless hours of sleep lost and the trips spent between all areas of earth and space played havoc on her immune system. Thought, he knew she would be too stubborn to rest until she broke past her limit which is where they are now.

Quatre was right though he had to sort out his own emotions before he made any mistakes. About to pull away he felt a small hand gripped his and a small amount of fear washed through him, she woke?

Eyes darting down he relaxed when he saw the glassy look, she was still in her fever and most likely think this was a dream.

"Heero…" She mumbled softly with a smile. "stay…" Relena held his hand to her face sighing at the touch, "I have a fever again don't I?"

When he could only grunt a yes in response she closed her eyes turning onto her back. "are you a dream?"

He didn't respond, he wouldn't lie but he wouldn't confirm the truth. Instead he just stroked her face brushing away any tears that still remained.

"Of course you are…only dream-Heero would still be here." The bitter laugh wasn't something he expected but still he said nothing.

"I was kind of hoping…the real Heero would be here…." Did this woman ever make any sense?

"Rest Relena." He ordered her softly.

"Kiss me and maybe I might."

Heero froze and stared down at her. She really did lose her mind to the fever. The woman only stared back at him expecting to either wake up or find out he was the 'real' Heero. The glassy look was clearing as her conscious was putting everything together.

"Rest." He ordered again but slowly he pressed his cool lips to her heated forehead.

As if that was all the proof she needed Relena's eyes closed content to rest. Heero though was unsure but there was a mission to complete.

And hopefully it would clear his mind.

Heero pulled and tucked the blanket around the Vice Foreign Minster one last time before standing and exiting the building the same way he came.

Post Script:

SO, I found a plot bunny and coaxed it out. The arc to come will have beaches, coconuts, some wonderful terrorist, and two stranded people on an island.

I see it lasting roughly around two or three chapters and ending on I hope a high note. I might end the fan fiction after that unless lightning strikes twice.

All of this is assumedly taking place a month before Relena's 19th birthday party as we know in FrozenTear Drop which ends in Relena being sealed away and sent to Mars. I may or may not follow the path of FTD but however I set it up maybe something along those lines anyways.

Next Chapter:

Relena and Quatre visit their old friend Trowa Barton. It seems like these peaceful days could last forever but that was never her or the gundam pilots luck.

Meanwhile on the mission Duo and Heero find the plot to kidnap Relena. It seems their plans had to accelerate due to the Vice Minster's quick get away from her duties and to L3.

Hoping their not to late the two race back to the colony.

Please Review! I enjoy reading what you think! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Pre-note: Sorry for the late-ish this has been sitting on my computer for a month as well as it being the second draft…not much made it from the first because I like how I wrote this a lot better.

Thank you for reading and please R & R!

Darlian Dairies

Chapter 3: Teardrops of a Soul

The morning light came peeking into the main room a little too early. Relena winced as the beams of light hit her. "Too early…" She mumbled softly and turned away while burrowing her face into the nearest pillow. The fever that had gripped her before broke sometime in the night. It left her body feeling heavy and achy but freed from the haze caused by it.

Sleep however wouldn't visit her again. Groaning softly Relena pushed herself up conveying the prefect picture of imperfection. Golden hair tangled and tossed sat on her shoulders, her cheeks still stained with tears, and her eyes crusted over in the remnants of her deep sleep. Rubbing her eyes Relena winced as the crust pulled at her skin before coiling in disgust as she felt the drool on her cheek.

She had the strangest dream however. The princess was visited by her dark dreamy hero after breaking down into tears. Relena wasn't one to cry but it seems that only one person brings that out in her. He had been there for every teardrop since the day she had met him. The politician wondered if he liked catching them as they fell… It wouldn't be the strangest fettish she could think of.

Reaching a graceful hand to her forehead Relena felt where the dream-hero had kissed her. It was silly…as it was stupid but the man of her dreams was something out of a romance novel. He was tall, with dark hair, beautiful kind blue eyes, soft lips that were always in a smile or a smirk, and a deep gravelly voice that made her go weak in the knees. He was her source of strength in her dreams and helped her find the right path to go. In reality he was way too close to being like Heero but it wasn't something she cared to recognized or acknowledge in the least.

"If only the media could see me now." The former princess laughed at her own state. She hadn't looked this bad waking up in years. Finding herself alert she slowly stood stretching out her sore limbs. The false sun was now shining through the window signaling the start of a new day, and the first day of her holiday. "I wonder if Quatre is awake…."

The young woman walked over to the glass door to stare out at the scene before her. The artificial sky had picture prefect clouds drifting in the air. They moved in a perfectly timed algorithm set up in the heart of the colony. The wind that blew through the sky, the movement of light, and even the tempura was all controlled by the heart. This never seemed to fail to amaze her. How prefect this world was. Felt like rain today? That was easy enough. How about a windy one? Or a prefect cloudless day. Just hit a few buttons and done. It was never too hot, or too cold.

It was prefect.

Relena sighed pressing her forehead to the glass, letting the cool surface seep through her skin.

It was heartless.

She couldn't blame those of the colonies in being jealous of Earth, and people of Earth thinking they had an easy life up here in their prefect controlled cage. It was a cage that kept them alive, it wasn't easy but it was comfortable and what they knew.

And something they would protect because of that.

Exhaling and watching it fog the glass Relena opened the door and stepped out into the crisp morning air. Bear foot she walked on the stone tiles that lead to a patio garden. Plants of all kinds surrounded her in a man-made tropical forest. Offhand the vice-minister could name a few but most of them were far too alien. Quatre had quite expensive tastes.

A smile spread across her lips as she found him. The path had led to a small gazebo located in the center of the tropical plants. He sat cross legged a tablet in his hands as he skimmed the newest reports. In his other hand, the blonde had a cup of tea steaming in the chilled air.

"Mornin'" Relena called out softly to him, moving to take the vacant chair.

"I see you rise with the sun Miss Relena." Quatre returned the smile setting the cup down. " I would have moved you to a bed but…you are quite stubborn in your sleep. Do you know, you have a very vicious kick?"

A bright pink spread across her cheeks, "What do you mean…?" Did she kick him in passing?

"Well, after you had fallen asleep I went to do some work. It seemed like you had a fever and I thought it best to move you to a bed however…when I tried to pick you up, you kicked me in the shins….muttering something like 'you foul bastard how dare you!' then went to back hand me. Luckily I was able to dodge but I decided to let you sleep on the floor." The blonde CEO couldn't help but smirk at her embarrassment! He was laughing at her!

Relena turned a brighter shade of pink, "…I…I really don't know what to say. I don't sleep with many people in the room so I have no idea what I do in my sleep….." It was a muttered response as she went for a cup of the tea.

"No lovers?" A lone blonde eyebrow quirked upward.

And then Relena Darlian Peacecraft choked and died on a simple cup of English breakfast tea.

"QUATRE!" She coughed as he laughed at her. "W-where did that come from! " It took a few moments for her breath to return as she gawked at the man across from her.

"It was an honest question, Miss Relena. We are well in our twenties." His tone was serious but the playful gleam in his eyes should have been her clue.

He was messing with her.

"As a matter of fact, I have one!" She retorted just for the sake of it. " He is the most amazing man ever, and…and He is tall! And good looking!" Relena rambled off random qualities trying to make this lover sound amazing.

"Now, now Miss Relena, I don't think your personal shadow would approve much of him." He watched her groan and lean back in the chair.

"Fine! Alright, I have no lovers. Happy?" Relena glared at him trying to will a quick death on the CEO. "Why is the question of my love life coming up so early in the morning?"

"I was just curious; the media seems to think you have a secret lover, one you are currently visiting right now." Quatre took a sip of his tea. "I had to make sure no jealous man is going to show up in my lobby demanding that I return you is all." To be honest, that happened the night before, Quatre thought to himself.

Relena just groaned and put her forehead down onto the table. "No…I mean there was Max…but it never went –that- far….Actually I broke up with him two months ago." Right when Heero returned, she mentally noted.

"…Max?"

"Yes… he was a friend from high school. He…well had a crush on me and asked me out for dinner a few times for 'old times'. It was interesting…I mean being out on a date with a normal guy for a change. " Relena eyed up at the blonde, " I told Commander Une not to let anyone know…but it never went far. " A sloppy kiss, heated words, and a door slammed in his face.

There was a small pause before Quatre dug a little bit deeper. "Why not? By all accounts it sounds something like you wanted."

"That's just it….I thought I wanted someone like him. Normal, simple….good looking. But…"

"He was too boring." Quatre smiled knowingly.

"Right….I think I'm messed up Quatre. I mean I got a few screws loose." Another sigh escaped her lips as those blue eyes closed again.

"You aren't…well maybe just a bit. I heard about some of your earlier actions before our paths crossed. It just means you can't be with anyone who can't match you. Relena…you move like the right of us pilots. The pace of normal life, whatever normal is, isn't your pace. Compared to this Max you move like a bullet." He winced at his own analogy but it was true.

The former princess mused over this before opening her eyes. "Quatre….Will you let me try something?" Slowly she opened her eyes to stare up at him again.

Curiosity may have been what propelled him to say yes, but Relena would never quite be sure. At the nod of his head, Relena stood and made her way to him. Gently she brushed his cheek with her hand, pushing back a few stray golden blonde hairs behind his ears. Her knee bent forward finding a place between the legs of the CEO as she leaned down bracing her other hand against the back of his chair. Before the courage left her, or she found her sanity, Relena leaned down to press her lips against Quatre's. The kiss itself was soft and innocent. She felt his hands reach for her, holding her at a close but safe distance from his person.

For a moment the kiss deepened. It was nothing like fire-works, or the stuff romance novels are made of. It, however, was filled with hope. Hope for maybe a chance and a dream of something both of them wanted.

Yet, even as she pulled back slowly she knew then neither of them could give the other what they had hoped for. The kiss was just that, a simple kiss. It held no meaning, no purpose. It was just filled with emotions from two lonely hearts.

"Guess that answers that." The statement was soft as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Did you find your answer?" In a calm moment his eyes met hers. There was no heat, but still the glaze held a gentle kindness.

Why couldn't this work? Relena scolded her fate. Why couldn't she be pulled into Quatre's orbit instead of Heero's?

"Yeah…so who are you pining after…you know mine. It is only fair." She felt his grip tighten on her waist before relaxing a moment later.

"Miss Relena…." There was caution in his voice.

"I…well this couldn't very well work, no matter how hard we tried…"

"We will always want what we can't have." He finished for her.

"Yup." Another sigh escaped her lips before sitting back and stepping away from him. "So…who is she?"

It was then Relena noticed something strange, he looked away from her as if ashamed.

"….it's not Dorothy is it…?" Oh God, please if you are real don't let it be her, Relena prayed.

"No, though that's not a bad cover…" He mumbled softly.

Cover?

Relena stared at him, her eyes going wide for a moment. "…Quatre….?"

His smile turned knowing as he stared back at her, "Yes Miss Relena?"

The gears in her head were turning, "it's not a 'her' is it…?"

The look in his eyes said it all. "o-oh…I'm sorry! I didn't know I mean..I wouldn't have if-" His hand stopped her rambling.

"It's ok Miss Relena…I was thinking of trying that myself. You see I had come up with this fantastic plan of using this as a fake relationship. I…well I need to fend off my sisters who think it's time I settle down and start a family. I could always make an heir but…I rather not at the moment. I am not my father, I do not want as many children, so many that they won't recognize each other." He turned to look off to the side. "I just want a quiet life with a family I love. My sisters however think I need a few wives, start being the man of the family, and live like my father." He sighed.

"But you want a husband…" She said softly watching that playful smile spread on his face.

"You could say that. I love him….more than anyone. I love him with all of my soul. It is just…he doesn't know. I feel like you are in the same boat." He turned to look at her.

Relena slowly nodded understanding his point now. "…who is it? Do I know him?"

A sorrowful chuckle passed through his lips, "Yes…you know him fairly well I think…I just don't think he would approve of me in that way though."

"Why not! I mean..is he straight…" Relena pulled her chair close to her friend.

"I …I really don't know. He lives with his sister but I've never seen him with a woman that wasn't you…or his sister actually." Quatre mused softly.

"…me?"

"He is a Preventer part time."

"Hair that looks like it could poke out an eye?" Relena moved her hands in front of her making invisible hair extensions.

That earned her an honest laugh, "yes just like that."

A few moments of silence passed between them, "So…you don't know…but you still love him…have you tried with others…? To see and make sure?"

Relena while very P.C. about her life, always had an inkling feeling about the blonde in front of her. Yet, he never seemed too concerned with expressing any interest in the same or opposite sex. The other pilot however outsmarted her radar.

"I'm sure Miss Relena, your kiss was proof enough. If I didn't want to ravish you, I am pretty sure my heart is with another."

A deeper blush settled on her cheeks, " Don't make it sound like a scandal in waiting."

The two stared at each other for a moment before a bubbling laughter broke out between them. It was silly and ridiculous but after everything that happened it made their time together comfortable.

"You should go ready yourself for the day; we are taking a small trip to a traveling circus today." The blonde smiles leaning back in his chair.

"Ooooh, thank you for being a thoughtful host." Relena rolled her eyes, "But if you sneak off…I won't go looking for you." An eye roll and giggles later the two walked inside the top floor penthouse to get ready for the day.

OoooOooo

Near a Colony not too far away….

Heero and Duo were having a hard time with the mission.

Actually Heero was having a hard time trying not to kill Duo.

The two former pilots sat in the cockpit seats of the shuttle and Duo had thought this was the perfect time to question Heero about his personal affairs.

"Come on buddy! You two have been together since you were like 15, I mean you were trying to kill her when I was the hero who got yelled at, but seriously. Hellooooo are you even listening? Relena isn't going to wa-"

Duo paused when the death glare found its way directly at him.

"I will not talk to you about my personal affairs. Or take advice from someone who gets kicked out of his own house on a monthly basis." Heero gritted his teeth a moment and rubbed his face.

It wasn't like he was worried about leaving Relena with Quatre.

Nothing would happen between the two…but something akin to jealous was sinking into his heart. He could follow her where he couldn't…in a world he fought for he had no place for the one he wanted…

He wanted what?

To be with her?

To love her?

He had once asked her to let him go to fight, to finish the final count of a waltz that Trieze had designed.

She was starting a new one, and he couldn't keep from tripping over his own feet.

"Earth to Heerooooo come on man!" Duo groaned and snapped him from his thoughts. "look that was pretty harsh but you are too up in your head. What happened with just following your emotions? You know that garbage you told Trowa and Quatre? Really for an emotion type of guy you don't seem to express a lot of them."

The dark hair man just gritted his teeth again as he docked the shuttle. "We have a job to do Duo. Stop getting distracted and wasting oxygen."

"Stop worrying about your shortfalls man." The braided team-mate countered ignoring it. " She loves you. Why she loves you I got no idea….."

The two stared off silently as they went to suit up. There was an eerie calm about this abandon satellite location that was supposed to house the terrorist.

The infiltration was a cake walk for the death master as they moved through the enemy's hallways. After combing through everything they found the computer room completely trashed and stripped to the bone.

"Think they were coming buddy?" Duo looked over at Heero before picking up a piece of sheet metal.

"Yeah…lets see if they left us a message." The hacker moved to hook up his personal computer to the system shifting through everything that the terrorist may have been left behind.

Duo continued his physical search as his partner took care of the digital. It wasn't until he heard some colorful cursing did the pilot turn to the hacker. "Heero?"

"We need to leave. Now." Before anything else could be said 01 was out the door like one of his bullets. Duo blinked and went to pick up- what he guessed Heero left for him to grab – computer and frozen.

On the screen was a man who looked eerily like Heero. The same hair, face, but that was where the similarities ended. The man on the screen had something evil about him. His glaze was harsh and critical. The way his lips curled up into a smirk even gave Duo a shiver down his spin. This man was as dangerous as his friend…and at the same time wasn't his friend at all.

Laptop in hand he went running for the prepped shuttle and as soon as the door was shut they were off.

-

Ending notes:

Well I was thinking of writing more and then I decided not to. Only because It is at nine pages and I think that's good for a chapter.

I wanted to play on a 'what if' between Relena and Quatre but they both know it would never work out…..and they'll just end up lonely together.

I do have the plot pretty much laid out from here though! Only two chapters left, maybe three if they get a little long.


	4. Chapter 4

Pre-notes:

So this will be the climax of the chapter. Just to beat anything to the bush, this will include references to Frozen Teardrops. While I know the worlds are 'different' I do like some of the ideas. So…I'm just going to borrow them! Muahah.

I want to state that I thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means –a lot- to me to see a review waiting for me with your thoughts/likes/dislikes. I take all of them to heart and I really look at the story and maybe take some oppies into considerations.

That's about it, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Because I'm bad at this but if you believe I'm Japanese or part of Bandai and own this…or even sunrise you are funny. This is a work of Fan Fiction. Yup. That's it.

**Darlian Dairies **

**A Wish form a Departed Soul**

Quatre watched his friend bounce in the seat of the limo. She was dressed in all pink with her hair in a side swept pony tail. Could a person really wear too much pink? After knowing Relena for five years the answer is yes.

He wondered if she had any outfit that wasn't painted the color.

Actually he wondered if she still had that hideous pink limo….

Relena shifted a bit before leaning forward on her knees, "so…you think they'll let me pet the lions?" Blue eyes were almost glowing with a childlike innocence.

"Why on- " The blonde man shook his head, "I am sure Trowa could arrange it…but aren't you scared that it might try and eat you?" He couldn't hide his smile at the way she shook her head.

"Of course not! I mean…with both you and Trowa there I'm sure I'd be fine. You two have a natural way with animals…I mean you keep Heero from biting off your head all time, where Duo is in constant fear of his life." She beamed at him and his composure broke.

Quatre couldn't keep his laughter and his whole body shook. "True….Very true Miss Relena." The limo came to a short stop before the door was opened and the pair exited arm in arm.

"Oh I want to feed the elephants and wash them too!" She babbled off, "Do you think they'll let me try and ride a unicycle?"

Quatre just shook his head, "Was your secret dream to run away to the circus?" He tilted his head towards her.

"Maybe….when I was ten." A small blush splashed across her cheeks. "Well more like learn how to do a high flying act, you know like the big circus traipse shows?"

"Did you ever want to live a boring life?" He chuckled softly. When silence answered him, Quatre slowed his step. "Miss Relena?"

"I wasn't always like this….I think…my life was very boring up until I met Heero." The woman withdrew her arm and folded it behind her back. "It was just about school…attending political functions….the most exciting thing was when my father would take me to space with him. I was just the Darlian girl. No one really paid much attention….and most of my days were spent wishing for excitement. For my prince to drop from the sky…and save me for the mundane life I had." That was when a sad smile spread across pink lips.

"Do you regret it?"

"It would be a lie if I said I hadn't thought what my life would be like if Heero hadn't crash into my life. If my father died without me knowing his murderer….if the secret was never found. If I was 'just' a Darlian." They were just over the hill that overlooked the circus tent when Relena stopped and looked up to the sky.

Quatre waited for her to continue.

"but…that wasn't what happened. I wouldn't change a moment of it. He saved me. He killed Relena…..the old Relena. The moment he ripped up that invitation to my birthday party my life changed. That simple action was like a bullet right through my reality…my world. I had to know more about the strange transfer student, he was as much dangerous…as he was kind. It set me on an unstoppable course through the mistakes of my brother…of my birth father." She closed her eyes a moment and took a breath, "and I was reborn. He was black and I was white, neither of yielding from our points of views and always clashing but working together." This was when she turned to face him eyes full of life.

He took her hand and held it closely to his own heart. " Relena…you are truly a diamond, beautiful and with the strength to cut through even the toughest of materials." The lighter blonde said softly in his native language.

He watched her eyebrows knit in confusion but as if knowing the feeling behind them nodded. "Thank you Quatre….to whatever you just said."

"Come on," He smirked softly tugging her rest of the way down the hill, "You have an elephant to wash."

Laughing again the two made their way down to meet up with the clown.

OooOooo

The day was seriously the best one Relena had in a long time. It wasn't filled with meetings, of papers, or boring old men…instead it had laughs, awkward moments that created stories that would last a life time, and most of all friends.

The duo had showed up and Relena began her begging to help out with the animals. It took some convincing but Trowa caved to the princess. The quiet man called over his sister to join them as the four went about the daily chores of taking care of the tamed animals.

It was simple enough until Relena and Quatre began to have an evil glint in their eyes. It wasn't a second after their eyes met that the planned formed. Poor Trowa found himself in a middle of a water fight. Not one to lose he turned the tables teaming up with his sister. It had been an all-out war when Relena 'accidently' pushed Quatre into Trowa causing the two to trip in the mud and landing hard on the ground.

Relena blinked and watched the two. Quatre was cradled in the other man's arm, the clown protecting the slighter man from the fall. The two groaned as they realized what happened. The blonde was the first to pick his head up to look at his friend. "Sorry…." He muttered softly but found himself unwilling to move just yet. Trowa held him around his waist and it felt – well nice.

It was the cough from Cathy that made the two break eye contact. The woman was smiling though her hands on her hips. "Alright you two, now that you're covered in mud go and get changed! Really…!" She was laughing and looked over at the drenched minister. "You too, I can loan you some of my clothes. Come on."

Trowa just nodded but didn't make a move. Relena mused softly but looked at Cathy, "Lead the way?" She grabbed the woman's arm gently.

It was now Quatre's turn to try and get up but found it hard. The hand that was still around his waist was planted firmly there. "Trowa…it is hard to get up and get change if you aren't willing to do the 'get up' part." That and the fact was his wet body was firmly pressed up against the other males. He could feel a blush threatening his pale cheeks.

"Do you really want that?" It had a strange inflection, one the empath couldn't figure out or name. Instead, the blonde just sat his head back down on the hard chest. There was no answer for it, just a simple action.

Maybe…just maybe Trowa had a clue about his feelings.

OooOooo

Relena couldn't help but smile as she changed into a blue sweater and jeans. Cathy was there sitting in the chair of the small trailer her and Trowa shared. "You know…you aren't like what the papers say." The woman smiled leaning back.

"Oh…that's a good thing right?"

"Very good! My Trowa…well he wouldn't protect someone he didn't think was worth it. That Heero always coming in and taking him away." The woman huffed, "but…I see why. It is because of you we are able to traveling between earth and space. I am glad Trowa brings you around."

Relena wasn't sure how to take it but she was sure it was a compliment?

"Thank you…?"

Cathy just shook her head and stood, "come on, let's go see if the boy's actually got out of the mud." Linking her arm with the younger woman the two excited the trailer and went back towards the animals.

Of course Relena couldn't just take a vacation and enjoy the simple life. While, not one for self-pity unless with a fever, Relena couldn't help but internally groan when her warning bells went off.

Standing about five feet away from them was a man who dressed in a preventer's uniform. It was Rogers, Relena recognized from the shuttle ride…but what on earth was he doing here? She only had a few moments to size up the situation. It was clear he didn't belong here. It was also overly clique to think he was here to kidnap her.

Actually it was straight up paranoid.

She really did hang around Heero too much.

Relena acknowledged him and also the car that waited almost directly behind him. Narrowed eyes scanned his person and saw the familiar lump of a gun in the front pocket of his jacket.

Couldn't she just have one holiday that didn't end in a kidnapping?

"Cathy..." Relena whispered to the woman. "When I say go…go alright?"

"Relena…?"

"Mr. Rogers, you aren't due back here…can I ask why you have come for me?" Relena held his glaze waiting for his next move.

"There has been a threat on your life; I have come to collect you, please this way." He waved his unpocketed hand to the waiting unmark black SUV.

"That's fine, Cathy, I need you to go find Quatre and tell him I was collected by the preventers." Her lips were pressed in a thin line as she took her steps towards Rogers.

Nodding Cathy took a few steps away from the two and went off to find Trowa. Something was clearly wrong however she knew when to make a sacrifice count. Pointless heroic deeds was one way to get yourself or the person you are trying to save killed.

Relena waited until she was sure the other woman was out of harm's way before allowing herself to be escorted to the black van. She slipped into the SUV without fuss folding her hands in her lap.

"So…what are you kidnapping me for Mr. Roggers?" Her kind blue eyes were replaced with harsh glare as they drove away.

OooOooo

It was a long car ride coupled with a shuttle ride to some unknown location. Her captors were fairly kind to her this time around. Relena counted her escort party to be a mix of Oz, White Fang, and a few young idealistic 'revolutionist' in the mix. Those from the former OZ looked at her as if she was still queen. They flanked her on either side of her person and kept the more antagonistic former White Fang members at bay.

In her life Relena counted that from the age of 10 she has been kidnapped roughly about 5 or 6 times. The first time was a slight failure where a mysterious masked man saved her from a rebel mobile suit pilot. The second was when she met Dr. J. The third was when she was politically kidnapped and forced to be Queen. The forth was her time spent (Somewhat willingly) on Libra. The fifth was during the Eve Wars. So if she wasn't mistaken or her memory going, this would actually make sixth.

This of course was going through her mind was they escorted through a long hallway. How these people keep seemingly kidnapping was really going to hurt her feminist pride. Yet with each kidnapping, Relena knew the situation within minutes of being napped. The kidnapper however wouldn't know what would hit them.

She wasn't just some princess who needed saving. Sure, when she was 10 that may have been the case but now older and wiser Relena knew better than to 'freak out' and hurry for an escape. No, sometimes being kidnapped was the best way to get information on your enemies. It was the best way to rot their mission from within – something she learned from Heero over the years.

Relena's strength however was in how the villain of the day underestimated her own knowledge of the situation and that ability to manipulate it. Both Lady Une and Dr. J seemingly forgot she was a child of status and what that actually meant. As with most blue bloods, knowing how to be a good marksmen- or woman, was a valued trait. If royals couldn't bond over shooting helpless animals or flying white plates how on earth could the deal with each other in boring meetings of senate?

Never mind that the idea of actually hunting made her sick. It didn't mean that she didn't know her way around a firearm.

With that in mind, Relena took note that they wore their guns holstered at their waist. That was a small comfort. No one ever thought that she would resort to hand guns in terms of her escaping. After all she wasn't a pilot, but that was always a mistake people – namely Oz – made of her. It was also that assumption she was banking on if talking- or waiting – failed.

Only Noin had ever taken her seriously, and since she knew the former Oz solider would pat her down each meeting…Relena made sure not to conceal one. Of course that also changed when she tried to take on the ideals of her biological father. She however was more Dalrian than Peacecraft these days.

Blue eyes dropped to the exposed side arm of the Oz-clad solider. Relena jerked her eyes back up when they opened a set of double doors. She had to meet the new Big Bad before she did anything reckless. The former princess had to be ready. Soon she would come face to face with the new terrorist that would give her some grand speech. It would be the typical, it's your fault this happened, it's the pilots fault this happened, the world should be blah blah blah.

What she wasn't ready for was the carbon copy of Heero Yuy. He was older…by ten years but the face was none other than the man she loved and trusted with her life. He stood leaning against the old oak desk. With his arms crossed he had a smirk place smugly on his lips.

"…Heero..?" Relena couldn't help herself taking a step forward. "No…"

"Well…you are mostly right Miss Relena." The nameless man smirked and took a few steps towards her. "Wow…you really do look just like her close up…even with how you stand. If I didn't know better….I thought you were like me." He reached out to grasp a lock of her hair and held it to his lips. "Amazing genetics, you Peacecrafts…." The man who was not Heero took a step around her.

"You idiots….you shouldn't expose your firearms too closely to her. Didn't you hear how she pulled a gun on your precious Lady Une?" Relena winced as the men around her took a step back. Well, there went that plan. For a moment she had thought about reaching for one of them and aiming at this doppelganger.

Because all of a sudden she was afraid.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Relena gritted her teeth but kept composure.

"Me? You can call me Odin for lack of a better name." The man mused as his eyes racked over her body shamelessly. "Really… how could they not see it? I wonder if your brother got all of her fire…but then again…it looks like you really want to hurt me right now. Where is that famous Queen like composure?" He smirked up at her before straightening his back.

"Who are you talking about?" Relena kept her eyes on him refusing to back down.

"Your Grandmother of course…the first pilot of the Zero-System…or what would be the Zero-System" Odin smirked as he moved back to his desk. "You could be her double…or clone. I wonder if they genetically altered you to look like her?" The man, her kidnapped mused as he sat on top of his desk.

"You didn't drag me off my holiday to accuse me of looking like my grandmother. What do you want from me Mr. Odin. If this is all I would kindly ask you to return me back to the colony before you give Lady Une a stomach ache from this nonsense." What was with this man! He was so…aggravating! He also looked too much like Heero. It was unsettling to have him look at her the way he was.

They were eyes of a lover.

And Heero never looked at her in that way.

The man whistled and crossed his legs, " Aaah there is that famous temper. I dragged you here because I simply need your mind Miss Relena. You are the key to unlocking the prototype that I want. It seems the Talgease was first piloted by your grandmother wearing the mask of the Marquise. Fitting of course because that is how your brother got his name. It was also why he was able to fly that beast of a machine."

Relena waited for the punch line to this sick joke. Her grandmother? Queen of the Sanq kingdom was a pilot?

"Now you must be asking yourself, oh how could my grandmother! Mother of the prefect pacifist be a pilot! Simple… because your family believed so strongly in peace that they could also be considered the main enforcer of it. I have here on record a large number of bases that she attacked in order to defend her kingdom…she was a very vicious fighter. Also…" He jumped off the desk again, smirking, "She killed the original Heero Yuy."

-  
Post Notes: I was going to write more….Really I was. Yet I couldn't. I love ending it here!

There are some things I like about this chapter and some things I don't. But This is the climax! I am thinking about two more chapters after this one.

The next one will be rather long and then chapter six will be the final one. I must say I have been REALLY enjoying writing this. Recently I just cosplayed Relena. It was so much fun getting pictures with my cosplay group. I was about to cry from happiness.

Over the next two weeks before I start on five, I'll be re-working the first few chapters. I am not 100% with three.

Here is the teaser:

Over 60 years ago there was once a romance. This story became one about a warrior princess and a man from the stars. The warrior thought that the only way to protect peace was to use a sword. There was no such thing as complete peace with humans. She coined it an endless waltz – a phrase a young revolutionary would use in the future.

The man from the stars believed it possible. That there was hope and as long as there was such a thing people would find it in their hearts to lay down weapons. The two of them were in constant state of war. This push and pull would form a great love story….until one day

The man who created such hope was murdered – his assassin never caught.

It sparred a revolution he sought for.

But…did that man really die?


End file.
